


Crimson Obsession

by Lady_Morningstar



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ghostly Desires, Kink, Multi, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Morningstar/pseuds/Lady_Morningstar
Summary: A new clergy member is taking over the Ghost project.  Who could EVER replace Papa Emeritus the Third?  Bah, he can't be that great, right?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Nameless Ghoul(s), Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Nameless Ghoul(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostly Desires is an adults only, female group on FB that is all about Ghost smut. We were talking about which way some of the characters may swing, in a BDSM sense, and I had an idea for Copia I don't want to give away just yet, but this is going to be that story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I work A LOT and only write when moved to do so. Updates are blocked out but need written and I have no idea when that may happen. That being said, this fic is going to be a slow burn into deep smut. I don't plan to keep it het, or mono so if tasting the rainbow isn't your thing, this probably won't be.

You sit in the chapel with the other Brethren wondering why a meeting had been called by the Clergy. Most announcements are made through the mailing list or during weekly services, so having a mandatory service is a rather large surprise. You fidget with your habit as you wait and try not to let your imagination run away with you. Everyone is looking tense or whispering to the people near them. You're not sure if you should be nervous or not. Generally, you're pretty laid back and adapt easily to changes so this doesn't seem like a big deal really. Just then, Sister Imperator comes up to the pulpit and looks over the mass of faithful before her. Her body is tense and lips tight. She takes a deep breath and announces that Papa III will no longer be the head of the Ghost project, but will be stepping aside to take a more direct role in running the Church. As the Unholy Pope, he needs to be more present than the demands of the project permit, so in the interests of the faith, he is assigning a new front man. Imperator looks to her right and a dark haired man in crimson robes steps up toward her. She introduces him as Cardinal Copia. 

You give him a once over. Not bad but...he's no Papa. The only paint he wears is around his eyes as the skull paint is reserved for the Popes. He doesn't look old, nor particularly young...you'd say about 40. He has decent features, a small mustache and brown hair. His skin is light and his eyes....Well well....he bears the Mark. While his right eye is a greenish hazel, his left eye is pale and luminous, an open display of our Unholy Father's favor. He could even someday rise to be Pope! You want to get a better feel for him but he hasn't said anything yet, Sister Imperator is going on about how we should embrace the change and a chance to reach new potential believers, blah blah blah. You're entranced by the calm way he stands there and just looks at everyone. You know you'd be a nervous wreck having to be the focus of attention. His gloved hands are lightly clasped in front of him and if he's nervous the robes and his relaxed posture hide it well.

You can't help but think....how in the Hell could he ever replace Papa III? Why was this what the Clergy had decided? This guy doesn't seem to radiate any of the sexual charisma that Papa does. Just being in the same room with Papa was enough to soak panties and make pants too tight. It's something of a utter shock to the Brethren that Papa is stepping down and a mere Cardinal is taking his place. You really don't want to like the new guy. It just felt...disloyal somehow. You know you aren't one of Papa's favorites, but you've spent enough time with him to know that he is something incredibly special. You don't see how a Cardinal can replace a Pope.

Sister Imperator wraps up her speech and steps aside. The Cardinal takes her place and you hold your breath to see what he is going to say. What will he sound like? What will his presence feel like? He quietly clears his throat.

"I - uh - I wanted to thank you all for being here and - uh- I look forward to -um - working to further the interests of the church."

Fuck me, you think. This is going to be a disaster. He was awkward and shy, barely speaking above a whisper. Well, so much for the Ghost project...I wonder what else the Clergy can think of to find more of the faithful? The Brethren are released to go to dinner and Dina runs up to you.

"Celeste! Can you believe it?!"

"No, not even a little," you reply.

Dina looks around to make sure know one can hear and mumbles, "He's supposed to be the man to REPLACE Papa? You've got to be kidding. When Papa walks into the room I can barely stop myself from dropping to my knees and begging to suck his cock. That guy just makes me want to take a shower!"

You laugh with unrestrained mirth at Dina's comment, throwing your head back and holding your sides. You laugh hard enough that your eyes tear up and as you are wiping them, you notice him...watching you. His bi-colored eyes are clearly locked on you and you aren't sure what to do...acknowledge, look away, smile? Just then he bring a leather clad hand up to cup his chin with his index finger across his lips, like he's thinking of something. His eyes become slightly hooded and your heart picks up a bit. I slight smile quirks his lips and he turns away.

You're annoyed to find yourself flustered and give your head a little shake before continuing to gossip with Dina about what the future may hold. You meet up with some other Siblings for dinner and it's all everyone is talking about. Sandy thinks he's hot, of course. Michael is of the wait and see mind. Conrad thinks he'll be shit and pretty much everyone else has at least two opinions. You nibble dinner and let the conversation flow around you as you remember the way he looked at you and the way his finger touched his lips.

After dinner, you don't really have any plans so decide to take a book down to the lake. It's a warm sunny day and other people will be there. You aren't sure if you are feeling social or not so this gives you options. If you hang around long enough, the Ghouls usually come around too. It took you some time to get used to them, but overall they are a great bunch. The Ghoulettes are sweet and sexy, just a bit more primal than most human women. The Ghouls tend to be a wild bunch. Some are quiet, some aren't, some are much friendlier to the Siblings and willing to be friends while others stick mostly to their own kind. The band Ghouls are always the friendlier ones. Not always outgoing, but much more gregarious than the other Ghouls. Even once they retire from the band, they still like to hang out with the humans. It isn't hard to convince any of them to play music, and impromptu concerts pop up all the time. Once in a rare while, one of the Papas have even joined in. Those were some hot nights to remember! Papa II singing Year Zero had everyone in the throes of religious ecstasy and it wasn't long before it became physical ecstasy. 

You settle under your tree, face flushed from the memories as much from the walk. The Siblings are out in force today. There are picnics, volleyball games, swimming, and lounging all along the beach. Where the grass starts, more people are relaxing on blankets and it's clear a few dates are going on. It's one of the things you truly love about living at the Abbey, love is love. Desire is desire. Nothing is forbidden or frowned on. Sure, it took some getting used to when you just got here...you'd never seen a polycule before, or so many same sex pairings and groupings that were so open about it. You came from a place where it was pretty much, don't ask don't tell, and when you first realized you liked women as well as men...you frowned at the memory of feeling so alone and isolated.

You are pulled from the memory by a lightly accented voice, "What could be bringing a frown to your face on such a lovely day?" 

You look up, startled, as you hadn't heard anyone approach. Your are surprised to see the new Cardinal standing before you. SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! You scramble to your feet, "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you approach. I meant no disrespect by ignoring you. I was just lost in thought."

"Please, please, no need to apologize," he says. He plucks at his chasuble, "Despite my current dress, I'm not big on formality outside of Services. I'm supposed to look incredibly impressive today for my introduction. What do you think?" 

He takes a small step closer to you and his eyes become intense. His voice lowers a bit, and his hand cups your elbow. He says, "Were you impressed?"

He's close enough that you can smell his cologne and it is wonderful, light yet musky. You are hyper aware of the feeling of his leather glove on your elbow. You have no idea how to answer him. His robes are resplendent and up close, the Cardinal is somehow ridiculously compelling. Your heart starts to pound and your body heats. His eyes have not left your face as you struggle to figure out what to say. His thumb lightly strokes the inside of your arm and unholy fuck! 

"Yes!" you nearly choke as you blurt out the word. He smiles then and his whole face changes. His eyes glimmer with humor and warmth.

"Good good! Would you like to take a stroll with me, Sister? It's such a nice day...but forgive me, I haven't asked your name yet?" 

Regaining some of your equilibrium, you smile back, "My name is Celeste, and I would love to show you around." Your conscience gives a bit of a twinge, but you don't want to be rude! Papa would never want any of his Siblings to treat someone poorly because of some odd feelings regarding the change over. You push all your negative thoughts down and promise yourself you will give the Cardinal a fair shot. 

You decide to show him the gardens which are immense and sprawling. While you walk, he tucks your hand into the crook of his elbow, and his old-fashioned manners make you smile. You are surprised at how good a conversationalist he is. His introduction made him seem halting and awkward, but out of the spotlight, he is rather eloquent. He speaks with a quiet confidence you find very appealing, and you steadily revise your opinion of him. He's definitely not flashy like Papa was, but he has a deeper fire that warms you down to your toes. 

You end up on one of the many benches while you talk about composers and books and art. Before you realize it, the sun has gone down and night has settled over the Abbey. The two of you continue talking and you begin looking forward to the little touches to your arms, hands and shoulders he does when he gets passionate about something. You are surprised to find out he is witty and even charming. You are NOT here to seduce the new guy so you toss that out of your head before it can go anywhere. He probably gets sick of people throwing themselves at him like so many do with the Clergy.   
As much as you hate for this to end, the hour gets late and he offers to escort you back to your apartment in the living areas of the Abbey. The air has gotten a bit chilly and you shiver as you head back. 

"Poor Celeste, I have kept you out late and in the cold. I don't have jacket to offer you but...may I?" He moves to reach an arm around your shoulders. You smile and let him draw you close to his side. You are glad the night somewhat hides your features because you can feel the blush burning your face. His body is so warm as you walk in sync together. The robes hide so much, but being pressed against him, you can feel his body is firm and lithe. His fingers lightly move over the skin of your upper arm and it tingles. You deeply regret when you reach the door to your place.

"Well, her we are. Thank you for a great night," you tell him. He lets you go but his hand takes yours.

"The pleasure was all mine," he whispers, as he brings your hand to his lips. You expect him to kiss the back of your hand but instead he shockingly puts the tip of your index finger in his mouth. His eyes never leave yours as he lightly sucks on the tip of your finger and you jolt as you feel the warm heat of his tongue ever so slowly lave your digit. His teeth press slightly once and then drag off your finger. You are stunned at the blatant sexual heat that explodes between you. Your breath has caught in your throat, your mouth is dry, your knees feel week and you are so incredibly wet.

He gives a little half smile, releases your hand and walks away down the hall. You can't believe that just happened! He....you....Holy SHIT! You manage to get into your apartment without falling over. Your mind is a whirl and all the while you can still somehow feel that slight bite to the tip of your finger. 

You are officially shook.


	2. Crimson and Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Celeste ponders the permissive nature of the Dark Lord, has a literal run in with the Clergy, and prays for death! What a day!

It's been a few days now since the Cardinal walked you home. You really don't know what to think. One on one, he's...compelling but seeing him with the Elders is damn near painful. You're fairly certain German has a word for being painfully embarrassed FOR someone else and you keep meaning to ask Sister Elka but then it just seems weird. You haven't actually spent any more alone time with the Cardinal, but you've been caught staring and caught him staring. The first time you caught him, you thought he would look away like many of the Siblings do, but instead, he held your gaze, and ever so slightly, so that it was barely noticeable, he bit his full bottom lip. Generally considered fairly flirty and bold, for once, you are the one dropping your eyes and blushing like a teenager. A retreat is in order. 

  
You hurry from the chapel, and make a break for one of the private courtyards that are common here at the Abbey. Secluded, cozy, little places tucked away from prying eyes, except for the ones that have lattices, for those that don't mind an audience or even prefer it. You aren't really feeling up to an audience today so you choose one of the private courtyards. You flip the placard from Vacant to Occupied before entering and closing the door. A small tree and bit of grass are all that is in this courtyard and you flop down under the tree. You tilt your head back and let your eyelids run red with the sun, just like his robes....OH SWEET SATAN REALLY?! What are you, 13? You chuckle at the thought and then frown. What is it about that awkward little man? You're not sure you'll ever really be able to figure it out but you are sure you will never forget the way you felt when he sucked your finger.

  
The surprise and the sensation almost had you undone right there. It was like, every nerve in your body came to life under his tongue. You shiver a little, feeling your breasts get heavy and your nipples tighten. You grin a bit at the direction your thoughts are headed. While you never lack for lovers, sometimes a girl just needs to give herself a hand. You've always loved being naked outdoors. There's just something so sensual about the breeze teasing your flesh and the sun caressing your curves. Hail Satan indeed you think as you undress. You don't need to be anywhere for awhile and our Unholy Father implores us to indulge in our desires. Who are you to tell Daddy Darkest no?

  
You roll up your habit to use as a pillow and lay down on the grass, liking the feel of it tickling your skin. You close your eyes and let your fingers languidly trace over the curves of your body. You permit sensation to lead the way, letting your hands wander where they will and where they will bring you the most pleasure. One hand cups a full breast while the other grazes your inner thigh. You gasp and shudder at the pleasurable chills. Your nails rake a fiery trail across your belly and the pain only adds to the melting pot of your lust. Your hips are just barely starting to undulate on their own and your clit is throbbing, begging for attention. You place a hand lightly on your throat and then squeeze hard, like some of your lovers do. The delightful sensation causes you to chuckle low in your throat that turns into a throaty hum of pleasure when you pinch and roll your nipples. Your skin is hot and you can feel the flush forming on your chest.

  
There is an urgency to the way your hands caress you body now. A demand and growing tension. You revel in the fact that this... THIS is yours and THIS is allowed and THIS is sacred and THIS is to be celebrated. Your body is yours, and you decide what you get to do with it. Your hands are rougher and demanding on your breasts and thighs and you can feel how wet you are even without having stroked yourself yet. Your clit is throbbing so hard, you'd swear it was almost audible. Finally, the teasing is too much an you slip a hand between your spread thighs, crying out at the sudden blaze of pleasure. You pinch your outer lips and roll them between your fingers. Then more, further. Your other hand spreads open your lips and your fingers get slick with your wetness. Fingers stroke and probe, and still wanting to tease you slowly slide your index finger deep into your hot pussy. 

  
The pleasure is a torment because you are so hungry. Your hips grind against your hand and the ground beneath you, releasing the scent of crushed clover as an accompaniment to your musk. Your head is thrown back, and both hands are busy tormenting your pussy. You start to slide your index finger in and out of your liquid core while your other fingers graze your clit. More, more, you need more! The wind picks up for a moment, teasing your pointed nipples and you moan at the equisite sensation. A spring of heat begins to coil in your belly and the time for games is over. A second and third finger follow the first and your other hand works your clit. Your skin is slick with a light sweat and you pant while you toss your head. Your fingers work your pussy like a fine instrument and the spring tightens, tightens.

  
Your arm muscles burn at the strain, but you are so close, so fucking close! The world behind your eyes explodes into splashes of color and your cries of ecstasy are torn from your throat. Your pussy clamps onto your fingers over and over as you cum, rippling and grasping. You stroke yourself from one peak to another, and your back bows up from the ground with the force of your orgasm. So good, so fucking good! The explosion fades to waves and you fall back to the grass, panting and satiated. Your legs twitch with the aftershocks and you grin. You lay on your back and spread your arms out to the side, feeling the favor of the Old One wash over you in your afterglow. You lounge nude in the sun, languid and full. You feel loved and whole, just as you are. It took a long time for you to get to this place.

  
As much as you would like to while away the afternoon naked in the sun, You have Latin tutoring today. Sigh. Unfortunately, this was not the most well planned of trysts however. Your thighs and hands are a bit sticky. You eye your panties and think, well, it won't be the first time...and you wipe yourself clean as best you can. You run your hands through the clover a few times and plan to hit the first washroom that is only half a corridor away. Ok...you have all your clothes...tuck the panties in your pocket and time to rejoin the real world. You exit the courtyard and flip the occupied marker back to vacant.

  
A Seestor with a purpose, you make a beeline for the washroom. Running around with sex juice all over your hands is just not ok. You're sure some of the Ghouls wouldn't mind but still. You whip around the corner and BAM! You hit a wall of some sort and stumble hard. Your hands flail out to catch yourself and they twine in soft supple fabric. Strong hands grasp your upper arms to steady you. Out of the corner of your eye, you can tell the color of the fabric is a red so deep and so rich, it could be the color of Sin itself. There is only one person in the entirety of the Abbey that wears THAT color. 

  
"Dear Sister, I beg your forgiveness, I was in a rush and did not see you!" the Cardinal looks carefully at you. "I do hope you are all right. Are you hurt?" Only your pride, you think as your face flames. You stammer out something about it being your fault and it's fine, it's fine. 

  
"Please, it would ease my mind if you would sit with me for a moment just so I can make sure you are ok." His mismatched eyes search your face and you can see the honest concern. "Please?" he asks.

  
Feeling incredibly clumsy and stupid, you let him lead you to one of the padded hallway benches. Unlike most furniture that seems to be for show, everything in the Abbey is built for pleasure, and the bench is wide and soft. "I'm really sorry," you mumble. "I was in a hurry and wasn't really paying attention. I know better than to round some of these corners like that. The rugs here are so thick, you could ride a horse down the hallway and no one could hear it."

  
He chuckles, "I have thought that very thing! Leaping onto the back of my noble steed and silently charging off on a crucial mission for the Elders!" He gestures and bounces a bit on the bench and you can't help but laugh at the utterly obsurd image of Copia, in full Vestments, on a pale white horse...you shake your head. How strange? But at least you don't feel quite as ridiculous for plowing into him as you did earlier. He has such a way of putting people at ease, of being real in way Papa never was. Papa was larger than life and Copia, you look up, Copia is a man, not an embodiment of the Church. 

  
"I think I'm ok now, and I'm sure you have somewhere you need to be..." you say, letting the words trail off because you find yourself not really wanting to go.  
He gives a dramatic sigh, "The Devil's work is never done!" He rises from the bench and holds out his hands to you. Hands...oh Unholy Father...you haven't had a chance to wash up and there is no polite way to not let him be a gentleman. His head cocks slightly to the side as he notices your discomfort.   
"Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

  
You place your hands in his and rise. 

"Quite sure thank you!" you say slightly breathless. Your meet his eyes and are very aware of the feeling of the warmth and softness of his gloves. He keeps a hold of your one hand and reaches carefully toward your face. The edge of his hand lightly brushes your cheek as he plucks something from your hair. He pulls his hand back and holds the small green object between you. A four leaf clover, from the courtyard, where you just...

"May I keep it? For luck?" he asks you. You can barely breathe but yet you can still smell his cologne, that same light musky scent he was wearing before. FOCUS CELESTE! USE YOUR WORDS!

  
"Uh, yes, yes, of course you can have it." 

  
His sudden smile damn near knocks you off your feet again. He is positively delighted to have such a small thing. What an intriguing man.  
"And now, as much as I would enjoy spending the rest of the day with such a charming woman, I must go." Ever the gentleman, he raises your HAND OH MY SATAN NO to his lips for a brief kiss and just above the surface of your skin, he freezes. He tilts his head back and the eyes that meet yours are a dark storm.

  
"Miele", he murmurs, and the tip of his tongue caresses your middle digit from the first knuckle to the last. Your legs are literally shaking. He straightens up releasing your hand, and tucks the clover into his breast pocket so it peeks out over the top. He smiles at you and is gone. What in all the Seven Hells was that? Your body throbs like you didn't just spend most of the afternoon making yourself cum, and what does "meeyellay" even mean? In a bit of daze, you finally make it to the washroom. You scrub up and head back to your apartment to put on some fresh clothes...and clean panties. You grin a bit at that. At your door, you reach into your pocket for your key and that's all you find. Shit! You check all your pockets and they are all empty. It isn't like finding panties in random places in the Abbey is that big a deal, but dammit, you liked those ones! They had the cutest little grucifix charm....Grumble.

  
You head into your apartment, ditch your uniform and grab a clean one. There isn't enough time before meeting your Latin study group to grab a shower, but a quick rinse and spritz of perfume sets you to rights. Latin comes naturally to you, and you love teaching it to others, so when the position of a tutor opened, you jumped on it. Getting paid to do something fun? Yes, please! Not everyone is so enthusiastic about Latin as you are, but you find ways to make it fun. Turning conjugations into sinister chants, making sexy games up so people will want to cum, er, come to study time, but most of all, sharing your passion seems to inspire interest in others. 

  
You greet the group of young men, women and even a ghoul. They learn very fast so don't stick around long, but it is always interesting when they are present. You're still feeling a bit bubbly from your afternoon delight so decide that today will be Kissing Conjugation day. You make sure everyone knows the rules AND wants to play because consent matters. You start the first round and perfectly conjugate your first verb. You reach into the hat and pull a name. You look at it and it's just an X, who is X...OH! The Ghoul! He probably hasn't chosen a name for himself yet. You playfully bat your eyes at him and he steps forward, all kinds of feral strength and contained power. His delicately clawed hands cup your face and sweep into your hair, tilting your head to the side. His crystal blue eyes lock with yours before his full lips lower onto yours.

  
Kissing a ghoul is an experience unto itself. The sharp fangs and forked tongue make the event unique. And even when they are passionate, there is always that level of restraint there that you know better than to poke at...but then his fangs lightly nip your lip and words fail you. Your tongue twines with his and you melt into his frame. A purr rumbles from his chest as he gently disengages. The class applauds and hoots! 

  
"And THAT is one of the many reasons it pays to be well versed in....tongues," you quip, taking a bow. The class groans but in a good-natured way. You are pleased at the progress they've shown and there are more kisses than groans of disappointment. Having the ghoul present is a big hit and some of the lucky gentlemen are more than a little uncomfortable with how tight the pants of their uniforms are. You do a quick check of the clock....there's about 20 minutes until dinner...more than enough time for most of these kids to go work off some steam. 

  
"I am a benevolent DICK-tator...and will RELEASE you now to go get busy....Oh....I mean, get about your business. Remember, the only yes that counts is an enthusiastic one!" 

  
The class quickly breaks up in to couples, thruples and well well, that's ambitious, you think as you raise an eyebrow at the group the ghoul takes with him. He looks back at you and cocks his head in an invitation, but you politely decline with a smile that doesn't say "No" so much as "Not right now". He grins and turns back to his little party, twining his tail around the pretty brother's waist and holding on to the redheaded sister's hand. While a frolic like that would be nice, you're in the mood for some peace and quiet before dinner. There's a new book you've been meaning to grab so you do that and curl up to read for a bit. You grumble a bit when the bells chime for dinner, the book is good and you don't want to go but...*growwwwwwllllll* Your stomach decides for you.

  
You need to get to the West doors to meet the gang so you tuck your book under your arm and head off. You are almost the last one there and Sister Danica yells, "Whorecakes! Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

People turn to look and you can't help but laugh. Whorecakes? Really? Your stomach growls again and you put a bit of speed to your steps. Your fam greets each other and starts the Daily Gossip as we all get a table and find food. Who is sleeping with whom, who broke up, who should break up, the most outrageous thing of the day, but nothing malicious. There are some mean people here but they don't tend to last long. It's funny in a way, here we all are in this Church of Satan, where if you are nasty to people, you get kicked out? 

  
The Elders are up at the front table like always, but once desert is served you notice Copia start to mingle. You'd deliberately placed yourself to where you could watch him over dinner. He's wearing his black dress suit instead of vestments and it's a very nice change. You admire the way his trousers hug his thighs and how the jacket accentuates his slim waist. He has the clover tucked into his buttonhole! How cute! You nudge Conrad next to you so he doesn't miss the show. He grins and makes appreciative noises, "Now that is what I call dessert!" he chuckles. You can't help but think how nice it is to live in this place where desire is embraced and how no one will tease you for making goo goo eyes at someone. You chat with your friends and start to get a little giddy when Copia's rounds bring him closer to your table. Conrad quietly hums the Jaws theme before grabbing and tickling you! You give a squeal and laugh with your friends. Friends. Who laugh with you and not at you. It something you are still getting used to.

  
And then, he's there. Standing between Danica and Sandy. He places a hand on their shoulders and asks how everyone is, what they've been up to, and he listens. It's obviously small talk, but he gives his full attention to the person speaking, and they...brighten. He somehow knows everyone's name which is astounding! He takes a bit of time with everyone at the table and turns his gaze to me.

  
"Sister Celeste, I hope your afternoon was a bit less tumultuous, no?" I laugh and explain to the group that I plowed into the Cardinal like the Sunday Express train and nearly took out the new head of Ghost. As I'm telling the story, making it sound like we were the 2 Stooges, I see his hand drift to his breast pocket to lightly touch the black lace handkerchief tucked there and he flicks the little grucifix attached to a tiny red bow.

A black lace handkerchief. 

With a little red bow. 

And grucifix! 

OH MY SATAN MY PANTIES! 

He's got my panties in his pocket in front of the whole room. I gasp and promptly choke and cough. Everyone quickly offers me water and pats my back while I wonder if it's in any way possible to die of embarrassment. I recover my composure and crack a joke to cover. Copia turns to Michael to ask about something I can't really focus because MY FUCKING PANTIES! Copia finishes talking to our table and with a sly smile, gives us all a little bow before moving on.

  
The rest of the night passes in a bit of a haze and my brain is way too busy trying to process what my panties in his pocket mean. I mean, they are folded in such a way, that unless you knew, you wouldn't be able to tell, but he DELIBERATELY drew my attention to them. I beg off early that night pleading, "New book" because my friends all know how I am about my books. I head home and shut the door to my apartment with a sigh and lean on it for a minute. What the actual fuck?


End file.
